sussfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eve Enrichment Centre
General Info The Eve Enrichment Centre is a private science and innovation company founded by Lasermatic in the late 1960s. The company's main purpose is to create technology that would better peoples lives in the most significant and elaborate ways. "Why science? Well, that's simple. Science is the art of one-upping people's intelligence." ''- Lasermatic's statement at the company's Grand Opening.'' Employees * Lasermatic ''The Founder'' * Death_Titan Head of Security * CuteCottonCandyCat Control Room Expert * [[TacoGamer|'TacoGamer']] Company Researcher/Snowman * Nooodles ''The Company Owl/Window Remover'' Occasional Helpers * Starwobble ''The Desk Breaker'' * Stud Muffin ''Control Room Updater'' * Brad ''Control Room Updater'' Formal Employees * Rilon ''Left Hand Man'' AI Employees * EVE-001 ''Base Management'' * Suit EVE ''Employee Conditioner'' * Melodia ''Company Jukebox'' * Nuntius ''Control Unit Send/Recieve Management'' Company Advertisements/Banners History This foundation was created in the 1960s by the Suss Overlords, known as Foundation GTFO of the Atmosphere, in an attempt to beat Amearica and Russia to plant their flag on the moon, winning the Space Race. However, The Head of the Foundation, Lasermatic, took government money and technology to create his on company that would advance his research in other fields. After the Suss Overlords found out Lasermatic's true intentions, they banished him from space, shackled to Earth for eternity. This didn't slow down his progression in his plans, for the first thing he invented was a way to make things float, hover and fly. This was the base for almost all Eve Enrichment buildings. Lasermatic decided that he would make a colossal factory equipped with teleporters, known as the Eve Creation Station, that would orbit Earth and send products, trucks and people to and from the Factory. He now resides on Earth creating products such as Human Augmentation Chambers and Implants, autonomous AI that would run whole buildings and a broken cloning machine that would one day create a implosion that would send Earth to another dimension made of Nooodles' grace. One day... EVE-001 EVE-001 is the company's AI that come's equipped with every company building, suit and product. Her primary objective varies with every product. On buildings, she manages power movement, ventilation, plumbing, security software and more. However on suits, she manages vital organs, cell traffic and regeneration, optical targeting systems and more. As far as AI personalities go, EVE-001 is personified as a woman with a Combine mask who shows excellent manners, vague knowledge of emotion and minimal homicidal tendencies. The Great Fusing Sometime in 2017, The Suss Wizarding Committee, and all associates, were inevitably rejected by the public for their usual and volatile intentions. This meant that most magical activities would cease. As Lasermatic was the Head of the Suss Wizarding Committee, he decided to link all arcane research to the Eve Enrichment Centre for a new line of projects, products and even some new employees. The treaty known as The Ascension Convention ''was signed, hereby eliminating dangerous acts of unorganised magic and kept all future wizarding acts and associates under strict observation of Eve Enrichment. This act was later known as ''The Great Fusing. Products The Great Fusing affected everything, but it's biggest impact was on the Eve Enrichment's products, splitting them into two categories: Without Arcane Magic and With Arcane Magic. Products made without Arcane Magic * The Eve Creation Station '- A colossal factory that currently orbits Earth, equipped with massive teleportation pads and gates made for transporting products, cargo and people to and from any Eve Outlet and Warehouse in the galaxy. ''Lasermatic currently cannot access the Eve Creation Station until he further progress is made. * '''Hoverpads and Hoverstations - The base of all other Eve Buildings. ** EVE-001 '- An autonomous AI that can manage every EVE building and product with ease. ** '''The Anima Fortis Endoskeleton '- An indestructible skeleton to replace original ones. Equipped with enhanced optics, regenerative auras onto surrounding tissues and stronger movements for athletic and acrobatic purposes. Used in conjunction with The Codebreaker Backpack. ** '''The Cyberneer Suit - A latex suit made for floating over hazardous environments, monitor the wearer's condition and zoom into the atomic structure of anything. Used in conjunction with the Cyberneer Creator Conduits. *** Cyberneer AugerAuras '''- Triangular devices made for releasing a field of an augmenting property once remotely triggered by a living subject. ** '''The Subject Augmentation Room - A room filled with machines that could monitor and augment the first ever subjects. *** Eve AugerCores - Implants that could change the way atoms function inside and around the body, allowing SuperSpeed, Low Gravity and more. ** The Subject Containment Chambers - Cells with interchangeable features that could monitor subjects. Used in conjunction with the Subject Compression Pods. * The Volatus '- A hovering car that could cling to any surfaces at any angle; used to traverse a number diverse environments and situations. Products made with Arcane Magic * '''Cyberneer Creator Conduits '- Small devices made to siphon useless matter from the environment to create or repair anything. * '''Subject Compression Pods - Pods that compressed 10 subjects into a human-sized chamber. * The 'Codebreaker Backpack '- A backpack that could digitalise any matter, including the user. This backpack could create holograms of the user, scan anything touched into data to be sent ''The Eve Creation Station ''and ultimately simulate any outcome of any situation to save money on experimentation. Category:Companies